


Harry the Hero

by everlovingdeer



Series: Harry Potter Short Stories [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Major Character Injury, well he helps to raise him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlovingdeer/pseuds/everlovingdeer
Summary: “You’re doing a lot better than you think,” I assured him quietly and when he rolled his eyes, I smiled gently. “I mean it, Harry, you’ve come a long way. Helga, when I left Hogwarts you’d been a scrawny little fourth year – you’ve grown a lot since then.”





	1. Harry the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to other sites on 21/10/17 and it's been edited slightly before being posted onto here

It was another early Monday morning and whilst I would have simply _loved _to have a lie-in for the day, I needed to get Teddy fed and dressed for his first day at Reception. Although, maybe there had been no point in setting an alarm, especially when he came running into my room long before it went off. The door to my room opened with a thump, hitting the wall and I groaned, burying my face into my pillow. Clambering onto my bed, Teddy began to jump up and down as he tried to get me to wake. 

“Come on auntie,” he singsonged as I finally sat up. “I need to get ready for school.”

“You must be the only kid that’s so excited on a Monday morning,” I muttered, snagging him in my arms and peppering kisses all over his cheeks as he squirmed in my arms, giggling wildly. Once his giggles had subsided, I brushed his unruly hair from his face. 

“Now that I’m awake, let’s head down for some breakfast,” I said as I lowered him from my bed and stood up too. “We don’t want to wake grandma up.”

“Let’s go,” he agreed, reaching out to hold my hand and together we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Once we reached the kitchen, Teddy held his arms up impatiently and I rolled my eyes before lifting him up onto the counter. “So, what do you want for breakfast then, Ed?” He thought for a moment and I hastily added, “_No _chocolate.”

He pouted at me and I crossed my arms, letting him know that I wasn’t going to be swayed. “Fine. Pancakes?”

“Pancakes I can do.”

As I retrieved the ingredients from the cupboards, I waved my wand at the radio and just like that music filled the kitchen. Teddy instantly began to sing along to the song, dancing from where he was seated and I laughed at the adorable picture he made. Merlin, my sister used to do the same. Fighting a sad smile, I joined Teddy and danced around the kitchen as I made his breakfast. The young boy laughed loudly when I snagged a wooden spoon for him to use as a microphone. 

Over the volume of the music, I could barely hear the sound of the fireplace activating but I continued to dance around anyway. Putting a pan on the stove, I switched it on before dancing back to Teddy’s side to kiss his cheek. He pressed one to my nose as I turned back to the heating pan. 

“Harry!”

And just like that, at Teddy’s squeal, my dancing had stopped and I turned to the doorway of the kitchen to find the boy saviour of the wizarding world whose eyes looked like they were going to bug out at the scene he’d just walked in on. I cleared my throat, tugging my dressing gown tighter around my body. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked _walking _to the stove to pour some batter into the pan. 

“I promised I’d see Teddy off for his first day at school,” he explained as he stepped into the kitchen, coming to his godson’s side. 

“It’s still a bit early for that,” I muttered, flipping the pancake. 

“I wanted him here for breakfast,” Teddy defended and I wasn’t surprised. 

Removing the pancake from the pan and plating it, I walked to Teddy’s side to pinch his nose teasingly. He swatted my hand away, protesting wildly that he wouldn’t do it again.

“Tell me next time, Lupin,” I warned teasingly, “What would poor Harry have done if we went out for breakfast today?”

“Sorry,” Teddy apologised sounding rather grumpy about having to apologise. 

“It’s alright,” I assured him before turning my eyes to those that had been watching my every move. “You don’t mind watching him while I go to change, do you Harry?”

“No of course not,” he said, stepping up to high five Teddy who instantly began talking to his godfather in quiet words. It seemed like this was one of those ‘secrets’ that I wasn’t allowed to be let in on so I left the pair to their talking. 

I changed my clothes quickly, aware of time ticking by and the way a hungry Teddy became cranky the longer you left him without food. But, by the time I emerged from upstairs, I found the pair already seated at the dining table, helping themselves to some pancakes. Harry, the first to notice my presence gestured to the third plate of pancakes settled on the other side of Teddy and I took my seat. 

Neither of us spoke a word as we ate, instead, we let Teddy do all the talking. I made no comment on Teddy’s new black hair and instead, reached out to wipe some syrup away from his face. Once breakfast was finished, Harry snagged Teddy into his arms and promised to have him changed into his school uniform before disappearing upstairs. 

By the time I had finished cleaning the dishes from breakfast, Teddy walked back down the stairs now dressed in his new school uniform. Merlin, he was adorable. 

“Let’s take a picture of you first,” I cut in, knowing mum wanted to add it to her album of Teddy’s childhood. 

Summoning the camera with a quick _accio, _I snapped a picture of both godfather and godson who looked rather dapper standing side by side. I charmed the camera to take a picture on its own when Teddy grew adamant that I joined the picture too. Standing on either side of Teddy, Harry and I held his hands as the camera went off.

“Let’s look at the pictures when we get back,” I suggested, placing the camera on the table. “If we don’t leave now, we’ll be late.” 

Teddy gasped, rushing to my side. “Let’s go, let’s go.”

With a laugh, I lifted Teddy with some effort into my arms and held him tight. I looked at Harry who picked up Teddy’s school bag. “Coming, Harry?”

With a nod, he approached my side and wrapped an arm around my waist before apparating us all away. We emerged in front of the school where the other guardians were dropping the children off for the day. Teddy scrambled out of my arms and rushed towards the classroom with Harry chasing after him, trying to get him to slow down. I followed after them, finding them standing right outside the classroom with Teddy suddenly too nervous to enter the room. 

Harry crouched before him, brushing his hair away from his face and I heard him exchanging quiet words with Teddy who nodded a little unwillingly. 

“There’s a good boy,” Harry said with a gentle voice, reaching out to ruffle his hair. 

“Tell you what Teddy,” I said from behind them, “when I pick you up at the end of the day, why don’t we drop by your favourite café? You can even get some of the chocolate cake you love so much?” He was grinning again, nodding happily. “But for that, you need to go inside first, alright?”

“Yes auntie,” he said, straightening up and looking more pleased now with the idea of entering the room. “But what about Harry?”

“He might be busy,” I said hesitantly, turning towards Harry who rose slowly to his feet. 

“I’ll be here,” he promised instantly. “We’ll both come and pick you up, alright?”

Teddy nodded, snagging his bag from Harry’s hand and rushing off into the classroom only to drop back moments later to press a kiss to both of our cheeks. We both stood by the door for a moment longer, watching him until he faded out of sight. 

* * *

When my late brother-in-law had decided to make a _boy _the godfather to his son, I wasn’t quite sure what he had been thinking. But, once Harry had actually stepped up to fulfil his duty of becoming the father figure in Teddy’s life, well I changed my mind. There was no one who would have been a better choice to help raise Teddy in the absence of his parents. But perhaps the one thing that caught me by surprise the most, was just how much he _wanted _to do for Teddy. Not out of obligation, but because he saw Teddy as family. 

It wasn’t rare for Teddy to spend the night at his godfather’s home; he even had his own room there. I had noticed that the days when Harry offered to watch Teddy for the night, were often the nights where I was forced to work late and mum would have had to look after him on her own. He always took Teddy to his for the night or so to give mum time off. 

Tonight was one of those nights. I was busy in the potion lab, working on the experimental potion we’d been assigned to create. This was attempt number… 57 and it seemed to be the most promising one yet. The potion was supposed to heal scar tissue and because of the nature of the ingredients we were using, it was proving particularly volatile to make. But this batch hadn’t blown up in my face yet and that alone made it the most successful of all 57 batches. 

A Patronus suddenly entered the lab, the stag searching the room until it came to my side. My co-workers looked to me in surprise when the stag began to speak, Harry’s voice coming out of it. I listened closely, already turning the Bunsen burner off and preparing to empty the cauldron. 

Apparently, Teddy had experienced one of his nightmares and had woken up inconsolable. Harry had taken him to Burrow to see if anyone else could help but he still was crying. He wanted me and I needed to hurry to his side. 

Levitating the hot cauldron to the sink, I poured its contents away and ignored the outcry from my co-workers. It would have been ruined by the time I came back anyway.

“I’m clocking out for the night,” I announced, heading to the door. 

“But this batch could have been the breakthrough,” someone protested. 

“Well, try and recreate it then,” I called out over my shoulder as I walked to the apparition point. “My notes are on the table.”

“You’re just going to leave like this?”

“My nephew needs me,” I explained before apparating away. 

The wards surrounding the Burrow shifted to allow me entrance and within a matter of seconds, I found myself standing in the front room. The room was full of adults who looked towards me, greatly relieved by my appearance and my eyes instantly sought out the source of the crying. Teddy was being cradled uselessly in Ginny’s arms, his tears showing no sign of stopping. Crossing the room quickly, I took my nephew from her arms. 

Catching sight of my face, he clung to me tightly and instantly settled down. His tears stopped as he tried to catch his breath and I rocked him side to side and patted his back. Walking to the sofa, I settled down on it to ease the effect of his weight and scanned the room for Harry who was already walking towards us. 

“Why did you bring him here?” I asked curiously, watching as he sat down beside me and reached out to pat Teddy’s back. The young boy peeked up at his godfather from where he had burrowed his head into my neck. 

“I tried everything,” Harry confessed, “but he was inconsolable. I thought someone here might be able to help because I didn’t want to call you from work.”

“It was a good idea,” I murmured quietly, watching as Teddy clambered off from me to go to Harry’s lap. I reached out to take Teddy’s hand. “Ed? Do you want to talk about what happened in your dream?”

Teddy shook his head, clearly tired from crying. Stifling a yawn against Harry’s shoulder, he leaned heavily against his godfather. Mrs Weasley emerged from the kitchen with a glass of warm milk which she handed over to Teddy.

“What do you say, Ted?” Harry reminded him gently. 

“Thank you, Mrs Weasley,” Teddy mumbled before drinking the milk.

“You’re very welcome, dear.” 

I watched my nephew for a moment longer before looking at Harry. We shared a concerned look and I chewed on my bottom lip when Harry quietly informed me that these nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. He never spoke about what he dreamt about to me, but Harry had told me before that Teddy informed him once that it was the same every time. He dreamt that he was alone, that his family had left him and that often why he needed to physically see us to be assured that nothing was wrong. 

By the time Teddy had finished his milk and handed the empty glass back to me, he was practically asleep on Harry’s shoulder. I rose to my feet, locating Teddy’s stuff as Harry apologised for disturbing the entire Burrow. We prepared to leave with Harry returning to my side and I wrapped my arm around him to apparate the three of us away. I watched Ginny turn away from the sight of us just before we disappeared. 

Once we appeared back home, Harry was moving away from me instantly to put Teddy in his bed. I followed him up the stairs and waited by the doorway of Teddy’s room to watch Teddy’s eyes peek open the moment Harry laid him on the bed. Harry perched on the edge of the bed, pushing Teddy’s hair out of his eyes.

“What’s up, Ted?” he asked quietly, holding the hand Teddy held out for him. 

“Stay?” Teddy asked his godfather who, instead of answering, looked to me. 

At my nod, Harry magically largened the bed and clambered in beside Teddy. The younger boy instantly curled into his side and I smiled a little at the sight. 

“Goodnight boys,” I said quietly, switching the nightlight on with my wand and turning the main light off.

“Wait,” Teddy called out before I could leave the room. I hesitated in my step, turning back to him. Meeting my eyes, Teddy slowly pushed back the blanket on the empty side of the bed. “Please?”

“Sure, Ed,” I murmured, casting a cautious glance at Teddy before clambering into the bed and holding my arms open for my nephew who curled up against my chest. Settling comfortably on the bed, I reached out to pat his back gently and now, reassured that he wasn’t alone, he slept easier. 

I looked over the top of Teddy’s head to watch as Harry set his glasses on the bedside counter before meeting my eyes. Tonight had shaken his belief in his ability to look after Teddy. It was all there in his eyes. 

“You’re doing a lot better than you think,” I assured him quietly and when he rolled his eyes, I smiled gently. “I mean it, Harry, you’ve come a long way. Helga, when I left Hogwarts you’d been a scrawny little fourth year – you’ve grown a lot since then.”

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, letting out a deep breath and allowing a small smile to grace his features. “Sometimes I just need to hear someone say it.”

* * *

Another morning in our home had me chasing Teddy round the house to try and convince the boy to put his coat on. He was dodging me with everything he had in him, refusing to wear the coat despite how cold it was outside. I had tried everything I could think of to convince him but nothing had worked so far. I’d tried to entice him into wearing it by promising him sweets, ice cream or whatever other sugary food held his fancy. I’d even threatened to write to Harry to cancel our plans but he’d called my bluff and simply stuck his tongue out at me before promptly disappearing behind mum. 

“Edward Remus Lupin,” I tried to sound stern as our front door opened and Harry walked into the house. I made a mental note to question just when mum had given him a key. “If you don’t put this coat on, _right now –_”

“Harry!” Teddy called out excitedly, running out from behind mum to reach his godfather’s side. Harry, laughing at Teddy’s reaction, patted his hair as the young boy decided to hide behind his legs. Raising his eyes to mine, Harry lifted an eyebrow questioningly. “What’s going on?”

“He won’t put his coat on,” I explained with a roll of my eyes, holding said coat aloft as proof. “Now that you’re here you can tell him that if he doesn’t put his coat on then our plans are cancelled.”

Teddy looked hesitantly to his godfather, suddenly realising that there was a possibility that I wasn’t joking. But before Harry could say a word, mum cleared her throat pointedly to get all of our attention. 

“I’m spending the day with Cissa,” she reminded us, looking between the three of us as if we were all Teddy’s age. “Be on your best behaviour.”

“We’ll have him home by bedtime,” Harry assured her, crouching down beside Teddy and extending a hand towards me for the coat which I shifted quickly to him.

“Good.” Seeing that Harry was busy with convincing Teddy to put his coat on, mum gestured for me to follow after her and my curiosity got the better of me, making me trail after her. The moment we left the room, she looked curiously at me. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“I’m not sure,” I answered truthfully. “Harry said he wanted to take Teddy out for the day then decided to take me with them. He’s being very tight-lipped about everything.”

Mum nodded, smiling when she thought I wasn’t looking. But of course I saw it and the slight smirk on her features took me by surprise. No wonder she’d been a Slytherin. 

“What?” I prodded, nudging her with my shoulder.

“Nothing,” she denied with a shake of her head.

“No,” I insisted, “what is it?”

Mum rolled her eyes and eventually said, “Just remember, he’s unattached.”

“Mum,” I hissed, watching as she laughed – _cackled _as if she’d just told the funniest joke ever. “What if he heard you?”

She didn’t bother to answer me and instead turned to dress for her day out with my aunt. I shook my head, watching her walk away. Honestly, she was _already _turning into one of those old ladies who had no idea what a filter was. 

Harry called my name from the front room and I made a face at mum’s retreating back before heading back towards godfather and godson. When I walked into the front room I found Teddy sitting _calmly _on the sofa wearing his coat and his shoes too. Seeing the blatant surprise on my face my nephew laughed and I turned to look at his godfather with both eyebrows raised.

“You must be some sort of miracle worker Potter,” I said slowly, disbelief etched across my features.

Harry frowned in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“What did you have to promise him to make him get dressed?”

“Nothing,” he said simply. “He’s just excited about going to muggle park.”

“Muggle park?” I questioned, smiling affectionately when Teddy nodded at my question. 

“There’s a lot of watching eyes in the magical world,” he explained cautiously and I understood instantly. 

In the muggle world, the name Harry Potter meant nothing, whilst in our world, he was the person that had saved us all and was _the _up and coming name in the auror field. Aspects of his private life often circulated the gossip networks and newspapers alike and, as far as I knew Harry, he hated it. He couldn’t stand being the centre of attention but the thing he hated the most was that he couldn’t help but drag Teddy into the mess with him. 

Whenever the paparazzi spied the pair out together they spun some story about Harry sympathising with some fellow orphan of war and the first time such an article about Teddy popped up, it had taken Ron, Hermione _and _me to stop him from hunting the reporter down to curse him within an inch of his life. Teddy had been merely months old then and somehow, without a word, it was later found out that the reporter had ties with corruption within Voldemort’s ministry and he’d been ousted from his job and placed before the Wizengamot. No one questioned it. 

“Well,” I said, looking over the pair of them and holding my hand out for Teddy. “If we’ve got everything why don’t we get going then?”

Teddy hopped off the sofa and walked to my side, holding my hand. “How are we getting there?”

“I’m going to drive, Ted,” Harry explained, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a set of keys. I snorted, rolling my eyes and making him look to me in confusion. “What?”

“Is this going to end the way your _last _attempt at driving a car did? With us crashing into a tree?”

“I was a second year,” he defended as we walked towards the front door. “Besides, this is a muggle car. No flying involved.”

“Muggle car?” I questioned as we stepped out of the house and sure enough, parked in front of our house was a new looking muggle car. 

Locking the door behind me, I cast a curious glance at Harry who unlocked the car and strapped Teddy into the children’s car seat he’d had fitted into the back. Teddy, excited about being in a car for the first time, began to sing a song he’d learned in school this week. Once Teddy was strapped in, Harry shut the back door of the car and opened the passenger door, gesturing for me to get in. He shut the door behind me before clambering into the driver’s seat and sending a pointed look at the death grip I had on the seat beneath me.

He laughed good-naturedly. “You don’t need to worry so much; I have my license.”

“You do?” He rolled his eyes at my surprise, turning the engine on and beginning the journey. 

“I got it after the war,” he explained, growing a little quiet. “I’d spent the year hunting Horcruxes, preparing to fight a war and eventually winning it. Once it was all over I realised that I had nothing to do now and I just wanted to do something _normal. _So, I decided to get my licence.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t a tattoo,” I muttered, remembering the avid interest he’d had with permanently staining his skin once the war ended. 

“If I’d known what to get, I’d have definitely have done it,” he informed me casually, sending me a quick glance before looking back to the road. “Now sit back and think of ways to entertain Teddy. Once the excitement of being in a car for the first time wears off, we’re going to be inundated with repeated questions of ‘are we there yet’?”

And he was right. Within ten minutes, Teddy was constantly asking why we weren’t there yet and if we weren’t there yet then how much longer was left? And why couldn’t we just apparate anyway? I resorted to desperate measures, playing eye spy with Teddy who didn’t really understand the game. He’d claimed to spot something beginning with a k which turned out to be a car. 

Once Teddy was occupied, we finished the journey quickly and safely. Which was probably the most surprising part. The moment Teddy had been let out of his car seat, he had clambered out of the car and ran towards the swing set. I grinned, watching as he tried to climb on the swings by himself. 

“When do you think he’s going to decide he needs help?” Harry asked, opening the boot of the car and pulling out a picnic basket. At my questioning eyes, he muttered, “Mione.”

“Ah, of course.”

“Harry!” Teddy called out loudly and I laughed, snagging the basket and blanket from him. “Come and help me!”

“Go and help your godson,” I said, pushing him towards the swing set, “I’ll set this up.”

Jogging over to Teddy, Harry lifted him and placed him easily on the swing before proceeding to push him higher and higher. Never once did Teddy claim that he was too high and I shook my head; the boy already had a taste for heights. There was going to be no keeping him from a broom. Instead of being scared at the heights he was reaching, Teddy’s laughter echoed around the park. 

Honestly. 

Deciding that he’d had all the fun possible from the swings, Teddy asked Harry to help him down and ran over to where I was seated on the blanket. He was panting and red-cheeked by the time he reached me and I helped him out of his coat, lest he overheat. At some point, without my noticing, Teddy had changed his hair again to match Harry’s, completely ignoring the warning I gave him about being around muggles. 

“Have some water,” I said, rifling through the basket and opening a bottle of water. 

Teddy took greedy gulps of the water and burped loudly. Honestly. He settled down on the blanket, instantly looking through the basket in search of his next source of sugar.

“I’ve already hidden them,” I said, watching him frown at his words.

“Looks like you’ll have to have a sandwich first,” Harry advised as he made it to our blanket and settled down too. 

“He’s right Ed, sandwich first and then biscuits.”

“Fine,” Teddy grumbled under his breath, watching as Harry unwrapped the plate of sandwiches Hermione had packed. 

It must have been the food that suddenly brought a stray puppy towards us. Its appearance had Teddy scrambling off from my lap to play with the puppy who eagerly licked his face.

“Be gentle Teddy,” I reminded my nephew, looking around in search of the owner and finding him jogging our way. 

“Sorry about that,” the muggle man apologised, clipping his leash on his puppy. “He’s still a little disobedient.”

“No harm done, mate,” Harry assured him, finally managing to undo all the cling film Hermione had wrapped around the plate. “He’s a cute dog.”

“Thanks,” the man grinned, seeming unwilling to separate Teddy and his new best friend. “Your kid’s cute too. He must be a handful for such a young couple.”

“He’s rather well behaved actually,” Harry said without a moment’s pause, completely ignoring the look I sent his way. 

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, the man went on his way and took his dog with him. I took the chance to bring it up. 

“A couple? Really?”

“It was the simpler explanation,” he insisted, meeting my eyes. 

“So… how’s Ginny?”

“I wouldn’t know,” he said with a slight shrug. “We were only together for a short while after the war. It didn’t feel right anymore, and I guess my feelings had waned a little.”

He gave me a meaningful glance which I pointedly ignored, looking to Teddy instead and trying to convince him that the crust on his sandwich wasn’t poisonous. The topic, once laid to rest, wasn’t brought up for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Following the war mum had reconnected with her sister and whilst getting to know my aunt had been a little awkward, it was far easier than getting along with my twerp of a cousin. I could still remember his entrance to Hogwarts when I’d been fourth year and he’d already acted like he owned the school. My first impression of him hadn’t been overly positive, but after the war, once our mums began to spend more time together, we were ultimately forced together. He’d annoyed the fuck out of me at first and then, he was a little less annoying. 

Draco also spent a lot of time at our house and, for someone who was adamant that they didn’t like Teddy, he certainly spent a lot of time around him. Our mothers were out for the day again and before mum had left he’d stepped out of the floo and informed me that he was going to be helping me. He scoffed at the doubtful look I threw his way but made no other comment. 

From my vantage point on the sofa, I could see both the boys as they sat playing on the floor. The first time Draco had played with Teddy he had been rendered speechless when the boy shifted his hair and eyes to match the older male’s. Now he accepted it easily and even joined Teddy to sit cross-legged on the floor. But, sure enough, another one of their infamous arguments begun soon after. 

I sighed, rising to my feet. This was what happened when two only children played together; neither was willing to share. 

“Honestly,” I muttered under my breath, crossing the room to stand over the two who looked up at me like guilty children. And well, _one _of them was a child anyway. 

“Why is it so hard for you to admit that you actually like Teddy?” I asked curiously, meeting Draco’s eyes. 

“I don’t like him,” Draco grumbled, letting out an affronted sound when Teddy reached out to smack the Lego block from his hands. I tried my best not to laugh. 

“Don’t be stupid, dragon,” Teddy chastised. 

“Teddy,” I said warningly, “what have I told you about calling people stupid?”

“Sorry,” he apologised looking to me and then when I raised an eyebrow, he turned reluctantly to Draco. “Sorry dragon, it’s not my fault you’re not smart.”

Smothering my laugh in my hand, I shook my head in defeat; I’d never win over him. Even Draco tried not to laugh, the corner of his mouth perking up as he repressed a smile because heaven forbid Teddy got the idea that Draco liked playing with him. 

“So, what were the pair of you fighting over?” I asked as I heard the sound of keys in the front door. “Do I want to know or –”

“Teddy, are you ready to go?” Harry’s voice called out from the hallway and Draco looked to me in surprise. 

“So _he _can get a key to the house but your cousin can’t?” he demanded.

“You use the floo you bas –” my eyes flickered to Teddy who was staring at me with wide eyes and I coughed, eating up the end of my word. “You wouldn’t use the key anyway.”

Before Draco could protest anymore, I turned to Harry who was hovering awkwardly in the doorway, eyes on Draco’s seated figure. He looked to me and when I raised my eyebrows questioningly, he stepped into the room without another word. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked curiously.

“I’m supposed to be taking Teddy tonight, remember?” he asked and I made a face. 

“I knew I’d forgotten something,” I mumbled to myself. “I’ll get his overnight bag ready and you can just stick around for a little longer?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Harry murmured quietly, following me up the stairs as I headed into Teddy’s room. 

Walking into the room, I waved my wand at the cupboard and Teddy’s bag began to pack itself. Harry hovered awkwardly by the door and cleared his throat before he spoke tentatively.

“Malfoy’s been here a lot lately.”

I nodded distractedly, trying to remember if I’d put Teddy’s uniform into the washing basket. “Our mums have been spending more time together. Although, I personally think he’s here because of Teddy. No matter how much he tries to protest that he can’t stand him.”

“Aren’t – aren’t you inconvenienced because he’s always here?” Harry asked after a moment, watching as I walked to the bag on the bed and zipped it shut. “You could just tell him to stop coming here.”

I briefly entertained the idea that he was jealous before shaking my head and turning to Harry with furrowed eyebrows. “He’s my _cousin. _Why would his being here inconvenience me?” Colour flooded Harry’s cheeks and I laughed, unable to help but add, “Don’t let your jealousy cloud your rational mind, Potter.”

As I handed Teddy’s bag over to Harry, I frowned a little when I held his heavy stare. They were definitely right when they said the eyes were the windows to the soul. 

He hadn’t denied being jealous. Although, it would have been useless to do when his eyes spoke the truth. 

* * *

On the nights that Teddy spent at 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry, I usually gave the boys space so they could have ‘boy’ time because apparently it was important that Teddy spent some quality time with his male role model. But today have been an exception; Harry had invited me over with him. 

After dinner Teddy found himself curled up beside me on the sofa, adamant that he wasn’t ready to go to bed yet. Even if he was currently yawning every few seconds. He had pulled out one of his storybooks from his overnight bag and approached me to read it.

Harry wandered over to us after having cleaned up all of the dishes and settled down on the other side of the practically sleeping boy. Every time his eyes began to drift shut, Teddy would jolt awake and forcefully keep his eyes open for as long as he could. Harry and I took turns voicing the different characters and by the time we reached the end of the book, Teddy was snoring loudly.

I stood up gently, not wanting to wake the slumbering boy who, after losing my support was splayed across the sofa. Helga, where was the camera when you needed it? Striding back to Teddy’s bag, I returned the book to its place and was glad we had the foresight to change Teddy into his pyjamas after his bath. 

I turned back to the sofa, preparing to carry Teddy but Harry had already manoeuvred him into his arms. Cradling Teddy’s head gently against his neck, Harry looked towards me and spoke softly. “I’ve got him.”

“Do you want me to come with you, or –”

“Come upstairs,” Harry said as he made for the stairs, “I need to have a word with you.”

Now, why did it sound like I was in trouble? 

I followed shortly behind Harry, mirroring each of the steps until we reached the room Teddy called his second bedroom. Sneaking quickly past Harry I opened the door for him and switched on the night light. Placing Teddy gently on the bed and bringing the duvet up to his neck, Harry straightened up and hovered a little awkwardly on his feet.

I tutted slightly, walking to Teddy’s bed and tucking the blanket tight around my nephew. He had a habit of kicking his blankets off in the middle of the night if he wasn’t swaddled tightly. Brushing a hand gently over his hair which had returned to his natural light brown, I looked back to his godfather. 

“Just say it, Harry,” I advised gently, continuing to run my fingers through Teddy’s hair. “Something’s clearly eating you from the inside.”

“I’ve got another mission coming up soon,” he confessed and my hand slowed as I gave him my full attention.

“I guess you’re holiday really is over, huh?” I questioned quietly. “Do you know how long you’ll be gone? I’ll tell Teddy before you go –”

“I know you will,” he interrupted quietly, licking his lips nervously. “I’m not sure how long I’m going to be gone for. But if you need to contact me for anything, you can do it through Malfoy; he’s the contact point this time.”

I nodded, taking in the information. Vaguely, I remembered the Draco had been grounded from completing field missions for a while for breaking protocol. The rules of being an auror were strict, and if you broke protocol you wound up banned from field missions for a while, even if your breaking protocol saved your partner’s life.

Although, when Draco joined the aurors he hadn’t been pleased with his partner and Harry, well he hadn’t been pleased to be paired with Draco either. But surprisingly, the pair of them worked well together when they weren’t busy being ‘arch enemies’ and had developed a mutual respect for one another that had been absent throughout the majority of their acquaintance. 

“When I come back from the mission,” Harry began, bringing me from my thoughts, “I’d like to take you out. On a date.”

Eyebrows rising in surprise, I stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond. He seemed to understand this and did a little awkward shuffle on his feet. 

“I’ll give you some time to think it over,” he murmured and I bit my bottom lip, not quite able to bring myself to meet his eyes. 

“Thanks,” I said finally, not knowing what else to say.

He nodded, clearing his throat. “I made up the guestroom tonight. In case you want to sleepover.”

“Someone should stay and make sure you eat healthily for breakfast,” I said weakly and we shared a small smile. 

In the following days I thought seriously over his offer. Had I ever seen Harry in that way? Had I ever _allowed _myself to see Harry in that way? He’d just been a kid when we were at school and then when he wasn’t at school, in my mind he was instantly Ginny’s and I wasn’t supposed to think about him in that way. But now, it was all I could think about. Helga, my potion was now on batch number 65 because I’d messed the last four up by getting lost in my thoughts. 

By the time I came to my decision, it was too late. He’d left for his mission without a single word. 

* * *

After dropping Teddy off to school in the morning, I returned home to the slightly unusual sight of Draco sitting, waiting in the front room. He instantly rose to his feet the moment I stepped into the room and any teasing words I had about his behaviour died on my lips the moment I realised how grave he looked. His eyes pierced mine with an intensity I’d only seen when he lost a fellow colleague in the field and it was that look that sent my stomach falling into my stomach. 

Clutching my handbag strap tighter in my hands until my knuckles turned white, I asked quietly, “What is it? What’s happened to him?”

“Auror mission gone bad,” he supplied briskly, jaw clenching slightly. “That’s all the department is allowing me to tell you.”

I sucked in a breath before asking, “Why are you telling me this Draco?” I tried to play off the intensity of his reaction, of _my _reaction as if that would lessen the extent that I just _knew _he’d been hurt. “He’s been hurt before; you know him. Give Potter a few days and he’ll be on his feet again.”

Draco didn’t contest my words, as if not wanting to take away my system of support and it was that realisation that had me pause. Helga, just how badly was he hurt?

“He’s at St Mungo’s in a secure ward. Only a few people are allowed in to see him.” Tucking his hands into his pockets, Draco suggested quietly, “I can get you in to see him. If that’s what you want?”

I nodded slowly, swallowing thickly as I murmured, “Please.”

Draco held out his arm, beckoning me to his side. Taking his arm, I allowed him to apparate us away and when we emerged, we were in some random ward of the hospital. I looked curiously to Draco, wondering why we hadn’t had to go to the reception but he was already striding ahead. Following him, I listened quietly as he began to answer my unasked question. 

“Visitors can only apparate in and out of this ward,” he said, voice steady despite the edge it still had. “And only the people they alter the wards for can let visit, or bring people with them. It’s how they monitor who comes in and out.”

I nodded, processing the information as we walked through the ward. None of the staff bothered to so much as a glance towards Draco, all-knowing that the towering auror had access and because I was with him, they didn’t question who I was either. Draco stopped outside a door, gesturing me in and suddenly my feet had turned into lead. I was rendered unable to walk into the room, not wanting to know just how hurt he was to wind up in such a secret ward of St Mungo’s. 

A warm hand was pressed to my back, gently urging me forward and I let out a breath and stepped inside. Instantly I wished I hadn’t. He was lying on the bed, eyes closed and clearly not asleep. My breath caught in my throat, a lump forming as I tried not to ask futile questions about how this happened.

“Who else knows?” I asked quietly, walking to the side of his bed. 

“The Aurors the went on the mission with him and the head of the department,” Draco said as he stood on the other side of the bed.

“And why have you been allowed to tell me?” I asked quietly, easing myself into the chair as my eyes refused to leave Harry’s face. 

“Potter hoped the by the time he left for the mission you’d have essentially become his next of kin,” Draco admitted, making my eyes rise to his in surprise. “But then the mission got moved forward suddenly and he didn’t get the chance to change the name. I didn’t need to read his mind to know he’d have wanted you to know anyway.”

Letting out a deep breath, I looked back to the Harry and listened as Draco filled me in on his condition. Apparently the healers had no idea when he was going to regain consciousness and I wanted to demand why they didn’t know. Wasn’t it their job to know!

I must have stayed by his bedside for hours, not speaking a word and silently willing him to just open his eyes and turn towards me. Merlin, I was certain that I’d never been so desperate for something before. Draco kept walking in and out of the room, trying to get me to eat something as lunchtime came and went. When it became evident that I had no appetite he continued to arrive at the room with cups of tea that went stone cold and remained untouched. 

“The twerp,” Draco said suddenly, bringing me from my daze and making me look to him. He gestured to the clock on the wall and I started, realising it was almost time to pick Teddy up from school. “Do you want me to pick him up? You can stay here for a little longer?”

“Please,” I murmured quietly, rifling through my bag to find my notebook and quill. Writing a quick note for Teddy’s teacher, I held it out to Draco who took it with a curious glance. “She won’t let you pick him up if I haven’t informed her beforehand. The note will explain that I couldn’t pick him up and asked you to do it instead.”

“I’ll keep him busy at the Manor until aunt Andy comes back home,” Draco said, preparing to leave the room and shrugging back into his coat. “Once I’ve dropped him off I’ll come and take you back home. I’ll have to keep bringing you back and forth until your application for access has gone through.”

“My application for access?” I questioned my cousin as he walked towards the doorway. 

“I submitted for you,” he explained as he left the room, leaving me alone with Harry. 

I looked back to the injured auror and reached out to clasp his hand in mine. There was no reaction and I wished he’d do _something, _anything to let me know that he was aware of my presence. But he did nothing. 

Holding his hand tight in mine, I pressed my forehead against our joined hands and pleaded under my breath, “Come on Potter, you’ve got to get up. You bloody well offed Voldemort, you can do this.” 

* * *

My application for access came through rather quickly and I think it had something to do with Draco’s repeated visits to the administration office. He ranted that Potter had ‘saved the bloody entirety of wizarding Britain and you can’t tick a box!’ and the application went through. And now I didn’t need to bother Draco to drop me off at the hospital. Although, he was there quite often in an attempt to ease his guilt. 

I used my lunch hour to visit Harry in the hospital and no matter how many times I visited him there was no real change in his condition. But I went anyway because he’d do the same for me. 

As I walked into his hospital room I found Draco occupying the seat beside the bed and went to his side. He didn’t hear my approach, his head buried in his hands and when I put a hand on his shoulders, he jumped slightly. Lifting his head to look at me, he made no comment to the way I gasped at the sight of his face. Reaching out a tentative hand, I brushed my fingers gently over the black eye. 

“Who?” 

“Weasel king,” Draco answered with a sigh. “He wasn’t pleased that I’d kept it from him.”

“You were under orders,” I reminded him, reaching out to run a hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him in the same way I did to Teddy. 

He made no comment on my destruction of his hairstyle and instead turned into me, hugging me around the waist. I looked uncertainly towards him, knowing that he’d never initiate this contact unless he needed the comfort. I stroked the back of his head softly, holding my baby cousin close. 

“It’s not your fault,” I reminded him as he took a deep breath, pulling away from me.

“I’m his partner,” he answered back, rubbing a hand over his face. 

“You weren’t on the mission,” I pointed out needlessly. “You were banned from field operations for 6 months, Draco.”

“Exactly.” He sighed, “On the field, you’re so focused on completing the mission that you don’t bother to watch your own back. That’s what your partner’s there for; to watch your back.”

“The only way you’d have been able to be there is if you’d disobeyed orders,” I said with a sigh only to snort quietly, realising that of course he’d have disobeyed orders. He’d done it before. This wasn’t Draco’s first time being pulled from fieldwork and the only reason he hadn’t been disciplined more harshly was because he had such a good reason for each instance of disobedience. 

“Any news?” I asked, finally shrugging out of my coat and settling into the other seat. 

“None.” Draco leaned back in his seat, rubbing his eyes. “The curse Potter got hit by put him in a coma-like state and they’re no closer to figuring out the counter curse. He’s fully aware of his surroundings and apparently the best we can do is wait for him to wake up.”

“You’re kidding,” I said in disbelief. “Are they even _trying _to find the counter curse?”

“They better be,” Draco said darkly, “Or I’m going to kick right off. According to the moron in charge of Potter’s case, he needs to try and fight through the darkness occupying his mind and apparently hearing familiar voices will help him. Somehow.”

“This is all very vague,” I said with a sigh, looking over my cousin with a worried eye. I was tempted to ask him how long he’d been sat here but I knew he’d only lie. “Go and take a walk or something Draco. Stretch your legs or get some tea. I’ll be right here with him.”

He seemed hesitant to leave but I narrowed my eyes at him, giving him the look I gave Teddy when he was one step away from finding himself in the naughty corner. The look worked just as well on Draco as it did on Teddy and he was on his feet, walking sluggishly out of the room. 

Left alone with Harry, I took his hand in mine and decided that perhaps the healers knew what they were talking about. Maybe talking to Harry was going to help him in some way. I cleared my throat, wondering what to talk about.

“Teddy drew this picture yesterday at school,” I started cautiously, hoping that talk of his godson would get through to him. “You should really get up to see it. He’s been drawing pictures of you nonstop Harry, I think he’s missing you. He’s drawn you wearing a cape like you’re some sort of muggle superhero.”

He squeezed my hand. 

My breath caught in my throat. I straightened up, sitting on the edge of my seat and waiting for him to do it again. There was nothing else. Helga, I was so convinced that I’d imagined it.

“Wake up Potter,” I said quietly, thinking for a moment longer. “Wake up and I’ll go on that date with you. Hell, I’ll even marry you if that’s what you want.”

Again. There it was again; he squeezed my hand. Proof I hadn’t imagined it the first time. 

I laughed quietly, relief flooding through my veins. “You’re going to hold me to that, aren’t you?”

There was a knock on the door and I pulled away from Harry, looking to the doorway where Weasley and Granger were standing. 

“Malfoy?” Hermione questioned, stepping into the room and making herself comfortable. 

I rose from my seat, gesturing for Ron to take a seat as I slipped back into my coat, “I sent him out to stretch his legs. Now that the pair of you are here, I’m going to get going.”

“You don’t have to,” Weasley protested after Hermione nudged him sharply in his side. 

“I’ve used up my lunch break,” I explained, waving them goodbye and stepping out of the room. 

Harry had shown signs of responding. But how much longer would it be until he actually woke up? It was just a matter of waiting. 

* * *

The days ticked by with no change in Harry’s condition until one morning I was greeted by an otter Patronus which informed me that he’d woken up sometime during the night. He was awake but rather confused and disorientated and the healers were trying to help him make sense of all the time he’d lost to the curse. Unsurprisingly he’d been forced to take some time off from work and he was absolutely hating it. Hermione finished the message by telling me that he’d asked for me to bring Teddy along with me. 

I waited a little impatiently for Teddy to wake up and when my nephew was finally awake, I had him fed and dressed in record time. Teddy, a little surprised by the unusually anxious way I was pacing around, questioned where we were going as I laced up his shoes for him.

“We’re going to see Harry,” I told him, buttoning up his coat. 

He grinned, “Really? Is he back from his mission?”

“That he is, Ed,” I murmured, rising to my feet and slipping into my own coat. From the bottom of the stairs, I shouted up to mum, “Ed and I are heading out for a while!”

“Be safe!” she shouted back and I held my hand out for Teddy to take. 

“Hold on tight Teddy,” I said reaching for my wand and apparating us away and into the hospital.

By the time we re-emerged on the other side, Teddy glanced interestedly around the clinical hospital hallway and, not recognising where we were, he held on tighter to my hand. We walked slowly through the corridor and I looked curiously to a quiet Teddy who was too busy scanning the corridor and trying to peer into hospital rooms that he didn’t even question why we were here. 

Reaching Harry’s room, I ushered Teddy inside first and he did so after a hesitant glance towards me. I nodded, smiling reassuringly and he stepped inside the room. His eyes instantly went to Harry who was sitting up in the bed and, at the sound of the door opening, he had looked to the door. At the sight of Teddy, he was instantly smiling and before he could even gesture for Teddy to go to him, my nephew ran to his side. Hermione, who had been perching on the bed, rose to her feet and moved to stand beside Ron, the two of them talking quietly. 

“Be careful Teddy,” I called out, walking into the room as Teddy used the chair to climb onto Harry’s bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close for a long moment. “You might hurt him, Teddy.”

“I’m not strong enough to hurt Harry the Hero,” Teddy scoffed, sharing a look with his godfather as if to suggest that he thought I wasn’t very bright. Cheeky bugger; he’d been spending too much time with Draco. 

I finally raised my eyes to Harry’s waiting ones and he smiled gently, assuring me, “I’m fine.”

“Good,” I murmured quietly, settling down into the chair.

Honestly, whilst my relief that he was awake was enormous, it was overshadowed by just how _odd _it was to see his awake after so long. I still had a hard time believing that he was awake and part of me was certain that this was all a dream. Eventually, I’d wake up and he’d still be unconscious. 

I found myself watching Harry, paying close attention to the way his affection for Teddy just _poured _out of the way he was looking at the little boy. Teddy had moved off of Harry’s lap and was now sitting cross-legged on the bed, talking _very _seriously with his godfather the same way he did after each of Harry’s missions.

“So?” he asked, “Did you get them all?”

“Every single one,” Harry promised Teddy, his simple words coming across a lot more solemn to the other three adults in the room then they did to Teddy. 

“Well, how –”

“Teddy,” Ron called out, making my nephew look to him. “Do you want to go get some sweets?”

Teddy perked up instantly, grinning and preparing to leave when Hermione hissed, “Ronald! His teeth!”

“They’ll be fine,” Ron said, rolling his eyes before looking to me. “Right?”

“Go ahead,” I said to Teddy who grinned widely at my approval. 

He pecked my cheek before running to Ron’s side. Both Hermione and Ron walked him out of the room, holding a hand each. Realising I was left alone with Harry, I fidgeted a little.

“Have you seen Draco?” I asked, not knowing what else to say.

Harry laughed, leaning back in his seat as he said, “He was here when I woke up. No offence, but your cousin’s a bit of a drama queen.”

“A bit?” I scoffed, “That’s a major understatement. I think it’s the Black blood that runs through his veins.”

“Does that mean you’re a bit of a drama queen too?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Harry chuckled, shaking his head slightly and when his laughter trailed off, I asked gently, “How are you feeling? Truthfully?”

“Truthfully?” He stretched his arms out, groaning slightly. “I just want to get out of this bed.”

“I’ll talk to them on my way out,” I promised. “But I don’t see them letting you leave until they’re certain you’ve recovered.”

“I’m fine,” he protested before grinning at me. I raised an eyebrow, watching as he reached out to snag my hand in his. “So … when’s the wedding?”

“Wedding? Whose wedding?”

“Ours of course,” he said, green eyes sparkling with unbridled amusement. 

My mouth dropped open the moment I understood. “You remember?”

“Every word.” He was grinning outright, even as I lowered my eyes in embarrassment. “Now, I was thinking of a summer wedding, but I thought I’d better let you decide.”

“Harry!”

“Ok, ok.” He paused for a moment before asking, “So when should I tell Teddy that I’m going to become his uncle?”

I pulled my hand away from his. “_Harry!”_

“I’ll stop,” he promised but somehow, I didn’t believe him. 

I wasn’t sure I wanted him to either. 


	2. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy birthday Ed,” I said, holding him close to me and running a soothing hand across his hair. 

_2 YEARS LATER_

Preparations for Teddy’s birthday party began from the moment I woke up. I walked downstairs to find Mum busy blowing up balloons in the front room and I wondered why she didn’t bother using the spell? My stomach, still feeling a little gross and upset, couldn’t even _look _towards food at the moment so I set about helping her. Of course, I used magic to blow the balloons up and stick them to the wall. 

“I’ve got the decorations,” mum said after a moment, “Get into the kitchen and eat something.”

“I don’t want to,” I whined, making a face that had mum narrowing her eyes. 

“If something happens to you, what am I supposed to tell my son-in-law?”

“You can go tell him to piss off,” I suggested under my breath but walked into the kitchen and started nibbling on some crackers. 

And well, since I was in the kitchen anyway then I should get started on Teddy’s birthday breakfast. I was absolutely certain that my nephew knew when food was being served because if he happened to have a lie-in, and someone walked into the kitchen he always chose that moment to appear. Sure enough, he walked into the kitchen and seeing me standing there, he ran over with a massive grin on his face.

“Happy birthday Ed,” I said, holding him close to me and running a soothing hand across his hair. 

“Thank you,” he said with a smile, which only grew when I pressed a kiss to his cheek. “When did you get here?”

“Last night.” Untangling myself from his arms, I continued to move around the kitchen. “I wanted to surprise you first thing in the morning. Now, why don’t you go and sit down at the table? I’ll bring everything to you when it’s finished.”

“Ok,” he said turning to leave but hesitating for a moment. Waking back to my side, he pressed a gentle hand to the large bulge of my stomach. “Now you just keep cooking in there.”

“Honestly,” I muttered under my breath. Wasn’t he at the age where he was supposed to believe that babies were brought from the ministry?

I watched my nephew leave the kitchen before turning back to the stove. Only, mum seemed to have an issue with that as she appeared at my side and nudged me out of the way.

“You should be sitting down,” she chastised. “Your days past your due date.”

“You’re beginning to sound like Harry,” I grumbled, rolling my eyes. 

“Speaking of your husband,” mum said, giving me a stern look. “Have you spoken to him since you arrived.”

“He’ll be here,” I assured her. 

Mum sighed, plating the food and turning towards me. She reached out to touch my arm. “That’s not what I mean sweetheart. Have you talked to him since last night? Since you floo’d over halfway through your argument and stomped around in a huff?”

“Of course not.” She sighed again and I muttered, “That’s kind of the point of an argument, mum.”

“Sometimes I wonder how he puts up with you,” she said over her shoulder as she levitated the food out of the room and to the table. She went to join Teddy and I grimaced at her back. 

“He shouldn’t have married me then, should he,” I muttered grouchily before going to join them both. 

Throughout Teddy’s special birthday breakfast, I picked at the food, not feeling up to eating and instead of accepting this, mum continued to shove food onto my plate. But, when he wasn’t looking I shifted the food onto Teddy’s plate and my nephew grinned at me. As breakfast came to an end, I rose to my feet to help with the tidying up when the fireplace was suddenly activated and out stepped my husband. 

I met his eyes before scrunching my nose and turning away from him. Teddy called out ‘uncle Harry’ and ran right up to him, distracting him. The two of them talked quietly and I left them alone to help mum in the kitchen. 

“Harry’s here,” I said as I dumped the dirty dishes I’d piled into the sink.

“Well, what are you doing here?” she demanded, snatching the sponge from me before I could begin to wash up. “Go out there and talk to him.”

“Mum –”

“You’re going to pop any minute now and do you really want to give birth to your first child whilst being in an argument with your husband?”

She had a point but I refused to acknowledge that. “Well, he’s talking to Teddy right now so it doesn’t matter.”

Mum narrowed her eyes at me before calling out loudly, “Teddy! Can you come and help me?”

“Yes, grandma!” Teddy called back.

“Now,” mum said, lowering her voice, “are you going to talk to him or do I have to force the two of you into the same room.”

I sighed, conceding and walking back into the front room. Teddy walked past me as he headed into the kitchen to meet mum and I found Harry seated on the sofa. The moment he met my eyes, he rose to his feet and crossed the distance between us. Once he was in front of me, he reached out to hold my arm, knowing I was a flight risk.

“You didn’t respond to any of my owls,” he said quietly. 

“I’m sorry,” I said with more bite than necessary. “But my fat ass was trying to sleep.”

“You’re not fat,” he said with a sigh, “and you _know _I didn’t mean it that way.”

“So now I’m being unnecessarily sensitive?” I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. 

Harry screwed his eyes shut, clearly praying for patience and when he opened them again, he let out a breath. “No,” he said calmly, “you’re not.”

“You’re just saying that so I go home after the party.”

“I’m not,” he insisted, the hand on my arm sliding down until he could interlink our fingers. “Love, you’re not fat, and you’re not sensitive. You’re _glowing _and you’re beautiful and any day now you’re going to give me the best present I could have ever wanted.” My bottom lip wobbled at his words and Harry asked incredulously, “What now?!”

“I don’t know,” I wailed, close to tears. “My hormones are a bloody mess.”

Harry sighed, holding his arms open and I gladly stepped into them. I was happy to be in his arms again, even if he couldn’t currently wrap his arms all the way around me. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. 

“Did you remember Teddy’s present?” I mumbled against his shoulder and felt his nod. 

“I’ve hidden it so he won’t find it,” he assured me.

Mere seconds past and then Teddy was shouting, “It’s ok grandma! They’re hugging – and it’s a little gross.”

Pulling back from Harry, I met his eyes and we both laughed. Our nephew really was one of a kind. 


End file.
